Dark Mind
Dark Mind is an evil deity who is the final boss of Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. He wants to conquer the Mirror World and when Meta Knight realizes that it will threaten Dream Land, he tries to put a stop to it. At the end of the game, Dark Mind reveals his face. Kirby fights him using Meta Knight's sword.In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe an entity named King D-Mind is implied to be Shadow Dedede possessed by Dark Mind, but it is never said clearly if it is truely the case. History ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Dark Mind act as the true Final boss and antagonist of Amazing Mirror, he is also the master of Dark Meta Knight. According to the description of the piece of armor called the Dark Mind Helmet, Dark Mind's soul was shattered by the Galaxia during his fight with Kirby. Battle Dark Mind is fought in the Dimension Mirror itself. Phase 1 During Phase 1, Dark Mind is fought in a humanoid form. He attacks by firing stars everywhere. His weakness is Galaxia, which must be grabbed in order to start the fight. As his stamina is drained, Dark Mind may drop a screen-destroying bomb that Kirby must destroy. After taking enough damage, Dark Mind shatters. Phase 2 His attacks now include firing a laser at his mirrors. The mirrors can be destroyed, but will turn into cutter blades upon their destruction before reforming. Striking his eye still damages the boss. Dark Mind Soul can also slide around with his mirrors, with either Dark Mind himself or the mirrors dealing damage. Once his stamina is completely drained in this form, Dark Mind Soul shrinks as his mirrors shatter. Phase 3 During his final phase, Dark Mind retreats into the sky. Kirby and his friends follow him on their Warp Stars. This phase is a shmup. Dark Mind fires stars downward, and Kirby must fire stars back at him. After 30 hits, Dark Mind is defeated and his body explodes. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' King D-Mind, the entity who is commanding Dark Taranza is wearing the same helmet as Dark Mind and house his giant flaming eyeball inside of his body. Additionally, the same Helmet can be bought at the Shoppe and be equipped by the Hammer Lord In-game description ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Dark Mind Helmet description Armor that once belonged to one who schemed to rule the Mirror World. It is said his soul shattered at the flash of a blade. Trivia *Dark Mind may be the Nightmare Wizard's Mirror World counterpart. He has a normal form and a ball-like form, which slightly resembles a Dark Matter. *Dark Mind Soul is the first Soul boss in the Kirby franchise. However, he is simply called "Dark Mind" in-game. *Dark Mind does not appear proper in Kirby Star Allies, but he is referenced when Void Soul uses his Dark Matter laser attack 1 in Soul Melter of the boss rush (which has him fire a laser downwards at the water that the boss flooded the stage with) and his Dark Mind laser attack in his second phase in Soul Melter EX of the boss rush, an attack which involves him sliding across the screen with the Mirrors Dark Mind used in his second phase. After sliding, Void Soul (now called Void - Astral Birth) launches a beam that bounces around the screen as the mirrors, now indestructible unlike their original appearance, reflect the beam like a particle accelerator. Void Soul even mirrors Dark Mind Soul Form in coloration during the latter attack, with an orange body and a red backdrop. Category:Kirby bosses Category:Kirby characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe keychains Category:Mirror World Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits